The Doctor
by U-Madder
Summary: One-shot. Taffyta books a doctors appointment but she is un-aware of the doctor that awaits inside. Will this be for better or worse? And will Taffyta's stomach ache get cured?


**Summary: One-shot. Taffyta books a doctors appointment but she is un-aware of the doctor that awaits inside. Will this be for better or worse? And will Taffyta's stomach ache get cured?**

**A/N: Thank you Corsolafan11 for suggesting this idea for a one-shot. Phew. I'm taking loads of requests at the moment that I can't even work on Wreck-It Rhonda, 2. I'm sorry about this.**

**The Doctor**

Taffyta clutched her stomach tightly as she waited inside the patients room. Just recently, Fix-It Felix had decided that the Sugar Rush Racers needed a Clinic if they ever fell ill. Why did he decide this? Well, the Racers lived on candy, so the handyman wasn't surprised if one of the children got a tummy ache once in a while, and Taffyta was no different.

She had consumed too much hard candy, which resulted in the most tremendous and painful stomach bomb the platinum blond could ever experience. She hated getting stomach aches. She never, ever got them, and that annoyed her.

Opposite the blond was Candlehead, who was moaning ecstatically as she clutched her tummy. She was pale, even more then usual, and she was sprawled across three seats, angering Adorabeezle as the green-haired girl was sitting on her lap.

"Candlehead, shut up!" Taffyta snapped, which got the attention of the others in the room, "I'm not in the mood..."

Candlehead whimpered a little, but didn't speak after that. She even got up from Adorabeezle's lap and clutched her tummy more, but didn't moan anymore.

Taffyta sighed, and continued to wait, clutching her tummy; maybe she shouldn't ate all those hard candy's at Snowanna's party the other night. But, they were pretty good, and Taffyta just couldn't stop herself.

Finally, Felix came out of the doctors room, wearing a nurses costume. He sent Crumbelina out of the room, who's right arm seemed to be in a taffy plaster cast, "Taffyta Muttonfudge." He said, reading out the name from the card.

Taffyta hesitantly got up and walked towards Felix. Crumbelina stopped her, but only for a brief second, "Good luck, Taffyta. You're gonna need it." And with that, she walked away, out of the Clinic.

Taffyta gulped; what doctor awaited her inside, and did she really need Crumbelina to warn her? That was just going to make things even more worse then they already were; after all, she had never been to a doctor before, so she didn't know what they would be like.

Felix smiled at her and lead her into the doctor's room. He opened the door, letting Taffyta inside. The blond was slightly hesitant, but only for a moment; she knew it had to be done, and the sooner she went in, the sooner it would be over with, "Please sit down. The doctor's just gone to get something for you."

That made Taffyta even more nervous; what was the doctor getting her? She hoped it wouldn't hurt. She also hoped the doctor themself wouldn't be...dangerous...

Finally, she heard someone walk into the room, but it certainly wasn't the person Taffyta expected. It was Vanellope, wearing a doctors outfit. She smirked a little, looking down at Taffyta, "Well, well, well...lookie-lookie at this cookie...ate too much candy I suppose, Taff?"

"N-No! Wait, what the fudge are _you_ doing here?! Haven't you got other things to do besides giving us check-ups and sticking plaster casts on her and whatnot?!" Taffyta decided she didn't want to reply to Vanellope's somewhat teasing comment. And, why should of she? Her arch-rival, once enemy, was going to give her a check-up!

"OK, OK. Chill. I'm working here cos' I'm bored, OK? Sour Bill says I need to do something apart from sit on my butt on the throne all day and racing He says I'm getting a little lazy," Vanellope rolled her eyes at Sour Bill's comment that he had told the President a couple of hours before, "Now, who's ready for a check-up?"

"No! No! You'll never give me a check-up! You can eat me alive for all I care, but never, I repeat, never give me a check-up!" After Taffyta began to raise her voice a little too loud for her stomach to cope, she clutched it in pain, "Fine...j-just...do it..."

Vanellope nodded her head. She searched through her doctor's tools, and after a minute, she pulled out a stephascope, "This'll test your heartbeat to see if there's anything wrong with your heart. After that, I'll test your hearing, and then, I'll give you some medicine to help get rid of the tummy ache, kay?"

"Kay..." Taffyta hesitantly replied, "But...you won't hurt me or anything...will you?" She asked innocently, finally letting her guard down.

"No, course not," Vanellope smiled at the blond, who lifted her head up a little, "Now, let's test that heart beat!" She chuckled a little, putting the two earbuds into her ears and grabbing hold of the hearing suction in her left hand, "Can you...well, lift up your shirt a little? I need to hear better, and your clothes are kinda getting in the way..."

However, Taffyta was wearing a dress. She blushed a little bit, "What? But this is a dress! I can't lift it up, even if it's a little bit!"

"Look, Taff; I won't look at you, or your body. Now please, this is a President command." She smirked a little, knowing that if she threw in the last part of her sentence, Taffyta would listen to her every word.

"Alright, alright," Taffyta sighed, lifting her dress up, to reveal her slighty pudgy tummy, "Just do what you've gotta do, and make it quick, alright?"

"Alright." Vanellope shook her head as she placed the metal piece on top of Taffyta's tummy. Taffyta winced in pain a little bit because of her stomach ache, but the freezing cold metal that Vanellope placed on top of her stomach eased it a little bit, "It's sounds good and healthy," She acknowledged for Taffyta to pull down her skirt again, which the blond did, "Now, we'll test your hearing."

She dug through her tool box once more, until she found a small, flickering light switch, "OK, I'm going to use this torch thing to look inside your ear if that's alright." She turned the torch on and placed it right in front of Taffyta's right ear, "Good...now the left one..." She walked to the side, and did the exact same thing as before, "Awesome job, Taffyta. Lastly, I'm gonna give you some medicine to make you feel better if that's OK."

"Alright..." Taffyta replied, now clutching her tummy tightly once more, "Please...just get rid of this stupid stomach bomb..." She couldn't believe that Vanellope actually knew what she was doing. She thought the raven-haired President would mess things up. However, she seemed to be wrong, as Vanellope knew exactly what she was doing.

"Kay, kay..." Vanellope replied, now searching through her cupboards for a bottle of medicine. Finally, she found one which would help ease Taffyta's pain, "Look, I'm afraid it tastes gross," Taffyta winced a little at the last part; why the heck was Vanellope giving her gross medicine? "But you have to have it. It'll really help you, believe me."

"Fine...just do it, Van..." Taffyta winced once more as she opened her mouth for Vanellope to shovel the medicine in. It was indeed gross, as she shook a little bit, "Ew, Van! It's gross!" She wiped her tongue continuosly, but the taste wouldn't go away.

"Did warn you, Taff. Now, for being such an awesome patient, here's a little thing I want to give you," She smiled, holding up a small lollipop, "I know you've had enough of these last night, but I think you deserve it." She patted her friend on the shoulder, who immediately took the lollipop from her hand.

"Wow, thanks Van!" Taffyta began to lick the lollipop all over, "And, that gross medicine made me feel better, so I think I can eat again!" She smiled, hugging Vanellope, "Thanks Van. Really...I never thought my rival would help me cure my tummy ache..."

Vanellope patted Taffyta's back, "Yeah...just, don't push it." She smirked a little, letting go of her friend. She gave her a thumbs up.

Taffyta gave a thumbs up back, before making her way out of the room, and towards the waiting area, where Candlehead was still waiting, moaning in agony, now resting again on an angered Adorabeezle's lap , "Candle, it's awesome in there, really! Van's the doctor, and she gives you lollipops!" She smiled, holding her lollipop up, before popping it into her mouth.

"Really? I'm going in there!" And with that, Candlehead dashed through the doors, away from Taffyta and Adorabeezle.

Taffyta began to chuckle a little bit, confusing the other girl, "Um...Taffy, what's so funny? I don't get it..."

"Don't you get it, Adora?" Taffyta asked, "I may of sent her through the doors, but Candlhead doesn't even know what room Van's in!" And with that, the two girls began to laugh.

Candlehead stormed out of the double doors, the flame atop of her candle burning vigorously, "There was no lollipop's, and Van wasn't the doctor. It was Sour Belle." She angrily muttered, making her way out of the Clinic, causing the two girls to laugh even more.

**A/N: Well, thanks Corsolafan11 for suggesting this idea! And, I hope you're happy with it!**


End file.
